The story after the bang
by Sourire-pour-toi
Summary: Sasori hears an explosion and checked what happened. The new art student has a weird definition of arts but when they go out for a drink something unexpected happens. SasoDei yaoi. Shonen ai.


I was making this painting when I suddenly heard this loud bang followed by the breaking of glass. I went to see what happened. In the atelier next to mine the windows were broken.

'What happened?' I asked this blonde dude. He didn't look familiar, but I didn't know much people, because I always worked alone and I lived outside the campus.

'The explosion was little too big. I will pay for window.' His English wasn't perfect and he had this accent, so I asked where he was from.

'I'm a student from Sweden. This year I study here in US. My name is Deidara.'

'I'm Sasori. Why did you make an explosion?'

'To blow up my sculpture.' He said it like it were the most natural thing in the world.

'And why would you do that? You can't tell me that every time you mess up a project you blow it up.'

'That's not the case. I never mess up my projects. I just blow them up because that's part of the art.'

'That's weird.'

'No it isn't. I did some thinking and I came to the conclusion that true art is a bang.'

'True art remains forever.'

'Nothing remains forever.'

'It remains as long as possible.'

'Why should it remain as long as possible if it eventually disappears?'

'In order to be admired by people as long as possible.'

'So the whole purpose of art is to be admired by people? Then a mirror is art, pop stars are art, religion is art and my cock is art. You know, the concept of art being there to be admired by people is outdated and history.'

'Well', I started, 'what would be the meaning of art if you blow it up?'

'It shows the fleetingness of human life, of how short it is.'

'But nobody will see it.'

'They will, I make videos and photographs, also of the explosions.'

'What is the purpose of making them if true art is a bang?'

'I have to make money someway.'

'I don't see the point of your work.'

'People buy it, just like yours. They don't care for the ideology behind it. They just buy it because it looks good in their living rooms.'

'I think that an artist puts his emotions in his work and that people recognize themselves in it.'

'Okay. Hey I'm done for today, do you want to have a drink with me?' he then suddenly asked

Didn't see that one coming. I hesitated. Normally I wasn't very outgoing. And this guy didn't understand the meaning of art. But he looked friendly so I decided to go. 'Sure.'

* * *

We sat in this bar. We drank a couple of beers and had a really nice conversation about anything but art.

'Why did you chose to study abroad? I heard Sweden is a really nice country.'

'O, Sweden is great country. I moved here because I wanted to see if I could survive on my own. A big adventure. Also this school is highly regarded.'

'O, okay.'

'And the weather here is much better here. Most of the year it's warm and sunny.'

'So when did you move?'

'Two weeks ago.'

'And have you made some friends already?'

'Well, I live on the campus, but someone other than my roommate I don't know. And he's a real jerk. I thought, maybe if I go out I will meet some nice people.'

'Who's your roommate?'

'A dude called Itachi. He studies acting.'

'O, he's very popular with the girls. He has this mysterious attitude. But he's just a weirdo.'

'Did you know that your face has a really beautiful shape? And your eyes are perfect with your hair.'

_He must be drunk._ 'Thank you.' I said.

His hands touched my face. _Did all people in Sweden touch other persons' faces?_ I thought, _and do they kiss each other's cheeks like this? _I added, because and that was what he did, he kissed my cheek just a centimeter from my mouth. He had pressed his lips on the skin next to my mouth and I hadn't pushed him away or anything. I must have been shocked.

Now he kissed me again, on the lips. His head tilted a little sideways so that our noses were not to touch. My mouth moved on his own, my lips opened like a flower and I let his tongue in. it felt so good and enchanted by this blonde I started to kiss him back. Then when we broke the kiss and I was back on earth I realized what happened. I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him outside.

'Do you always kiss people like that? Without any warning? Without knowing if they're fine with it?' I shouted at him.

'You kissed back!'

'That was a mistake! I guess it was because of the alcohol I couldn't think clear!' Angry I walked away from him.

* * *

I walked the long way home. When I entered my apartment I undressed myself and lay down on my bed. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. All I could think of was Deidara and the kiss. _The nerve he had to kiss me! Baka! Why would someone do that? Even gay people can't just kiss someone that suddenly. O my God, I've been kissed by a dude! The kiss, his lips weren't so soft as the lips of a girl. But it was nice. _That thought freaked me out. _I liked the kiss? Maybe my ex-girlfriend Sakura was just a bad kisser. I couldn't like a boy's lips. I couldn't like a hot blonde boy from Sweden! Maybe it was just a part from his weird philosophy: he does whatever he likes because of the fleetingness of life. Weirdo!_ Still I couldn't stop thinking about it. _It was amazing,_ I thought. It was disgusting, I forced myself to think. No, it was amazing, it felt so good. I always listened to my feelings. I immortalized them in my work as an artist. But in this case… what was I feeling?

* * *

I was working on the same painting when Deidara came in. He was naked.

'Where are your clothes? Where are your clothes? Everybody can walk in!'

'Then draw me. Let me be your model.'

'I'm not going to draw you!'

'So you don't like my body?' He turned around. His ass was great, but the front of his body was also handsome.

'No, no, I like it.'

He walked to me and kissed me again. He was so close. I wasn't sure if I would survive this. He pulled down my pants and toke my dick in his mouth. Then I woke up. With a boner.

* * *

One week had passed and I avoided Deidara the whole week.

I ruined my painting. That's why I knew what was wrong. I wasn't accepting my emotions. I wouldn't let them in. As I said I painted with my heart and I couldn't paint if I didn't let my heart talk. I had to do something. So I visited the atelier next to mine.

'Sasori, listen, I'm sorry.' Deidara started when I walked in.

'So you regret kissing me.' I said.

'I regret that I kissed you without permission, that I made you feel uncomfortable. But I liked the kiss.'

'You know,' I said, 'I think that what scared me was that I liked it. I've never been kissed by a boy before and I didn't planned to do so.'

'I'm glad you liked it.'

'You don't understand. You can't kiss me and then leave me.'

'You're the one that left.'

'I mean I don't want it to stay with one kiss.'

Then I kissed him. He kissed back. It was so nice! We never had enough of it so we kissed for hours until someone opened the door.

There stood Kankuro , my best friend.

He waved and smiled. And put his thumb up.

Then Deidara turned around to see why I stopped kissing him.

'O my God it's a dude!' Kankuro exclaimed surprised.

'Yes I am.'

'I can see that. Wow, Sasori, you never told me you were into guys.'

'I didn't know it. I just found out.'

'So, are you gay now?'

'I guess.'

'Okay. You know, I was going to ask you something about our autumn project, but I guess you're busy. '

'O, no, I have time. But first I have to introduce you to each other. Kankuro, this is Deidara, Deidara, this is Kankuro, he's also an art student. Deidara is from Sweden.'

They shook each other's hands.

Okay, that was a little awkward. But then they start talking about Sweden and they were getting along perfectly.

* * *

**Author Note: I wasn't sure if I should make the dream italic of just like this, but I decided to do it like this because I like that it is a surprise that it is a dream. Also I don't know if I am going to write another chapter or if this is it. Please let me know your opinion about the story! **


End file.
